


The Other Side: Part Twenty One

by PiscesPenName



Series: The Other Side Series [21]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bondage, F/M, Handcuffs, Light Dom/sub, Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-20
Updated: 2017-11-20
Packaged: 2019-02-04 13:33:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12772131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PiscesPenName/pseuds/PiscesPenName
Summary: Carrie wins the argument involving the cuffs, girls.





	The Other Side: Part Twenty One

 

Dean gently took Carrie's wrist and clicked the hand cuff over it. Her breath caught. He paused as he leaned over to twine it through the bed frame.

 

"Are you sure you're okay with this?" He asked. 

  

She swallowed, heart pounding. "Yeah."

 

The locking mechanism clicked. The metal was surprisingly cold against her pulse point. He lifted her other hand up, watching her face carefully, then secured the cuff. She lay almost trembling and Dean leaned down to kiss her neck. 

 

He kissed her ear, his breath heavy and warm in it. "Shhhh." He nipped the juncture of her shoulder. 

 

"You trust me?" He asked her, all open honest eyes, not a trace of anything in them but sweetness. 

 

Carrie bit her lip. "Yes."

 

He nuzzled her cheek. "I'm gonna take good care of you baby. And you tell me to stop if you want to. Okay?"

 

"Yes." 

 

"Okay." His hand slid down to her breast and rested there,  warm and heavy. She lay watching him as he dipped his head down to kiss her sternum. His pendant swung free and rested on her skin. The cool brass startling.

She trembled.

"So beautiful." He whispered.

Dean teased her nipple between his fingers, pinching just a little.

She shifted, whining. He stayed there until he had her heart pounding in her chest and then released it and latched onto her breast with his warm mouth. Carrie watched the visual of his full lips sealed on her skin, his handsome face rapturous with the action. He sucked a moment and then very gently took her nipple between his teeth and pressed down.

Carrie arched off the bed and yanked against the unforgiving feel of the handcuffs. 

 

She watched his mouth curve into a smile as he remained latched onto her. His tongue flicking against her nipple again. She squirmed. He felt incredible. He let go of her finally and gently trailed his mouth down her body.

Her belly jumped at the feeling, her torso a little ticklish. He held her still and licked near her side.

 

She fought him involuntarily. "Dean that tickles!"

 

"I know. You're just not used to it," he said. "Let go. Let me do this. Deep breath, baby."

 

She took a deep breath and scrunched her face as he continued to make lazy circles on her belly with his tongue. It took a few moments but the over stimulation feeling dropped into something more erotic. She relaxed and stretched longer underneath him. He dragged his chin along her belly in approval. There was the slightest bit of stubble starting to grow there. 

 

He moved back up to her other breast and sealed his mouth over it again. She wanted to tangle her fingers in his Hair but the handcuffs stopped her. He sucked gently then a little harder, coaxing her body, totally in tune to what she was responding to. _How did he do that?_

He seemed to know what turned her on and to keep at it.

Her heart was pounding and the sensation shot straight to her womb. He bit gently again. Then lathed his tongue over the area to soothe her. He drew himself over her and began to suck the side of her neck. He sank some weight onto her and she really did feel trapped for a passing second. There was a brief moment of panic where she almost fought him.

His hand tangled in her hair and he moved her head just a little to suck on the tendon there. 

 

"Dean."  She whispered. 

 

He nudged her with his nose and kept going. 

 

"Dean."

 

He heard the panic in her voice and whispered into her skin. "It's okay. I've got you, baby."

 

His hand was cupping her breast again, warm and solid against her while his mouth stayed on her neck. 

 

Carrie gave in for a minute and then felt the nervous reticence again. 

 

Dean's hand cupped her jaw tenderly. He kissed her until she yielded to him. 

 

"Good girl," he praised.  "Give it to me, Carrie."

 

She moaned at the lust In his voice.

 

He pulled back and the bed shifted with the movement of his weight. He stood up, moved around to the foot of the bed. Carrie felt a thrill not knowing what he had planned. 

 

Dean leaned over and massaged her ankles, one hand on each ankle. Then his hands wandered up underneath her calves, his thumbs gently kneading her muscle. 

 

Dean pulled her legs open and then loosened his belt to drop his pants. Carrie watched with fascinated nerves, bending her knees slightly. His pants slid partly down with the muffled sound of heavy denim and the clink of his belt.

 

He knelt onto the bed, spread her legs wider and wedged his hips between them. Carrie pulled on the handcuffs.

 

"Okay. Wait. I'm scared." She cried. "I'm really scared."

 

He still had his pupils dilated with lust but he sat back on his knees and gently stroked the inside of her thigh, eyes locked on her face. "Deep breath, honey."

 

She tried to draw in a breath and reason with herself. "I'm scared..." she whispered. 

 

He leaned down, arched over her and kissed her ear. "It's just me. Just Dean." His voice was a low, soothing baritone. "I'm not going to hurt you. I'll let you go if you really want but... you don't really want me to stop, do you?" He lipped her ear. 

 

She went still under him, battling with herself.

 

"You are so gorgeous all stretched out for me." He'd dropped his voice into that husky timbre that melted her legs and nuzzled the side of her face with affection before he moved back to talk to her, his breath warm across her jawbone. 

 

"I'm not going to do anything to you that we haven't already done. Do you want me to stop?" He asked, his lips grazing her before closing his mouth around her earlobe gently. 

 

"No." She whispered. 

 

"Good girl." 

 

Dean pulled himself up above her, his shirt still on, his pants around his knees. He leaned off the bed for a moment to kick them off, then started to throw off his shirt jacket. He was all gorgeous smooth white skin and functional muscle. "You tell me if you want me to stop." He told her, cocking his head until he got her nod.

 

He pulled her knees open with a firm gentle strength and held her that way, drinking her in without concealment. He leaned off the edge of the bed and began to kiss her thighs, sucking and biting a gentle trail inside them. She started to feel like she was going to have a hickey. He felt incredible between her legs. So close to her core but not touching. Only the side of his prickly hair ghosting across her now and again as he moved his head. 

 

She was practically begging for it by the time he drifted close enough to ghost a warm breath across her vulva. She whimpered. His hands pressed her open farther and she felt the air flow across her skin. Dean's tongue found her and she cried out, jerking against his hands and the cuffs. He swirled his tongue around in a circle. Gently drew her sensitive clit into his mouth. She cried at the sensation of his lips closing around it and then his tongue ghosting over her as he held her in his mouth. Her legs were trembling. "Oh my fucking god, Dean!"

 

A little chuckle at her language sounded in his throat. Then his tongue again fluttering over her. Pushing her to the edge. Her voice caught on a sob. He drew away and watched her shaking before him. 

 

He slid up to nestle his hips between her thighs.

 

She had her eyes closed.

 

 "Carrie." His voice was firm. "Look at me, baby."

 

She opened her eyes. He was very close to her, gazing solemnly. 

 

He lined himself up with her entrance. "I'm not going to hurt you, sweetheart." He sank in and she cried out, catching her breath on another sob. 

 

"Sweetheart. Shhhhh." He pet her hair and kissed her cheek. "Shhhh."

 

He remained still, then slowly sank in farther. 

 

Carrie fought underneath him a little, her arms hitting against the restraints, her thighs squeezing against his hips. 

 

"Are you okay?"

 

"Yes." She whispered. 

 

He sank in harder. It hurt a little.

 

He read the pain on her face. "Too much?"

 

"Y..yes."

 

"Gotta tell me, baby." 

 

He was so big. Such a big man. Not just his girth but all of him. Tall and broad shouldered and overwhelming in his physicality. He started to move in her and Carrie took it quietly, her hips rocking underneath him. 

 

Her heart began to accelerate, her arms protesting from being in the same position over her head for so long. She forgot about that as he alternated his rhythm. Being stretched out and unable to hold on to him was completely different. Some of her adrenaline driven fear melted into the feel of Dean taking control of their bodies, still gentle enough and still very much aware of wanting to please her. He got a liquid rhythm going, sliding easily in and out of her, in-- then almost back out, then in deeper and out, deeper with a little more force.

Carrie felt herself breaking into a sweat. Dean was as well. She could see the slickness of his pale skin as he grunted with his exertion and feel him slip against her where their skin touched.

 

"Come on baby." He muttered, pushing her a little harder. She whimpered as he picked up his speed. 

 

She could feel her body start to involuntarily tighten and she took a deep breath and consciously moved her thoughts to inviting him inside her. This was Dean. Her Dean. This was her way of expressing her love for him. 

 

Dean's rhythm faltered as he shifted his weight to his forearms. He paused and then surged into her with a hard buck. Carrie gasped, her body instinctively raising her pelvis toward him to take him in deeper still. 

 

He slowly drew himself out then inched back in.

His speed picked up gradually.

He built their rhythm and Carrie's heart was racing in time with his jerking hips. He worked in her and most of the pain she was used to wasn't there. Just a warm delicious easy wet slide of his body in and out of hers, as if he were meant to be there. He moved some more weight onto her and her thighs had to open a little wider to accommodate him. He had his face next to her ear, breathing heavily like he'd been running. He slid into her up to the base of his penis and she cried and arched into him, quaking. He stilled and pushed his pelvis so he was bearing weight up into the front wall of her vagina. Her heart triple timed as he stilled and a warm pressure built there. Her thighs began to tremble. 

 

"Please!" She whimpered. 

 

He answered with pushing into her harder. Her body was clenching against him, resisting but then having no choice but to let go as he stretched her. 

 

"Dean," she whimpered, arms still over her head, stretched open and helpless under him. He picked up his weight and began to move, rocking carefully, then thrusting until he hit that sweet spot way deep inside her that made her entire womb flutter. His thrust picked up force and Carrie melted under it. Deep, shallow, shallow, shallow then slowly Deep and then hard! Hard and Deep, rocking her entire body under the onslaught. Her eyes rolled heaven ward and she resisted fighting him. 

 

Another deep, hard thrust and she cried out and her cry broke on a sob. She felt like he was up in her belly coaxing her body to give to him. 

 

"You okay?" He asked.

 

"Yes." She whispered, a tear tracking down her face. "Don't stop."

 

He stilled and kissed her, parting her lips under his tongue. She squeezed her eyes shut, felt her jaw tremble with emotion. He held their kiss and then broke free, redoubling his efforts. Moving himself so that some of his weight sank into his pelvis, pressing it against her clitoris. She gasped and Dean started up again, harder this time, driving himself deep, until she was full of him and each thrust hit that spot inside her. Her body started to clench around him and Dean's rhythm stuttered, grew erratic as he gave several hard solid bucks of his hips and she felt his penis spasm inside her. She let out a sob as her own contractions milked him and she went over the edge of sensation filled with the warm wetness and swell of his release.

 

She rode out the sensation, panting, melted under him. His penis pulsing lightly inside while her contractions clutched around him. 

 

 

 

They finally quieted except for their breaths intermingling. Dean shrank out of her. He pulled himself up with slow slightly uncoordinated movements and unlocked the cuffs. Carrie brought her arms down and turned on her side, suddenly overcome with emotion. 

 

She cried silently for a moment and then Dean spooned against her and she was enveloped by muscular arms. 

 

He was shushing her gently and kissing the back of her damp hairline.

 

Her face scrunched up. She tried to calm her breathing. 

 

He didn't say anything at first. Then lowly. "D...did I hurt you?"

 

"No." She said steadying her voice.

 

He tightened his grip around her. He was slightly sweaty and very warm. 

 

She turned around to face him. He brushed her hair back tenderly. 

 

Carrie loved being this close to him. Safe. 

 

He looked at her and leaned his forehead against hers. 

 

"Your lips get all red and pouty when you cry." He told her. 

 

She licked them, self-conscious. 

 

"You okay?" he asked. 

 

"Just intense," she whispered. Carrie laid her cheek against his for a moment. 

 

"I hate it when you cry," he answered lowly. "Don't want to make you cry." 

 

"Sometimes tears are a good thing." She replied, her face still against his. 

 

He snorted. "Females" 

 

"They are." She ran her hand along the hill of his bicep. "Don't you ever cry for happy?"

 

"No. I cry when I get kicked in the balls. That's about it."

 

She gave him a weak smile. "You...are so full of shit."

 

 "So this was... crying for happy?" He wrinkled his nose as if she were a puzzle he was trying to suss out and shook his head.

 

Carrie rolled her shoulder, it still felt a little stiff. She wiped her eyes on her arm. "No. It was a...release." She told him. 

 

Dean put his arms around her and squeezed her against his chest. She rested her cheek against his collarbone. "You sure you're okay, sweetheart?" 

 

"Yeah." 

 

They lay silently together, Carrie safe in his arms.


End file.
